


Cuddles

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [14]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, its a bad day, rude raccoons, viago is snippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: It's a bad day and Deacon seeks comfort.
Relationships: Deacon/Stu (What We Do in the Shadows), Viago/Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows)
Series: What we do in the shadows [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Cuddles

It’s a bad day, a horrible day.

Deacon was rudely woken up by a loud crashing noise coming from downstairs. By the time he crawled his way out of the closet, a huge mess had been made. A family of raccoons had rampaged around the entire downstairs; somehow, they had managed to crack open a window. 

Piss and other unknown fluids coated nearly every inch of furniture they have. Viago groaned in distress as he looked over all his ruined books. “Dirty little vermin,” he whined while he tossed his favorite romance novel against an equally ruined couch.

As he held two of the raccoons by there tails, Vladislav commented,” That they are, at least we have breakfast.”

Huffing Viago crossed his arms,” I’m not hungry.”

Rolling his eyes, Vladislav left the room to drain the pests. Meanwhile, Viago shut the open window, making sure to lock it this time as he sighed,” Looks like we have a lot of cleaning to do.”

Groaning Deacon went back to his closet to grab the mop, along with a few other things. Even though he slept in there, he still somehow failed to notice that they had run out of bleach. The more Deacon looked, they were out of a bunch of cleaning supplies. Cursing quietly, he grabbed the mop bucket the few things they did have and solemnly walked down the stairs.

Hearing him approach, Viago was just about to thank Deacon, but the words got stuck in his throat at the sight before him. “Where is everything?” he asked instead. All he could see was the mop, the bucket, and what appeared to be a half-empty bottle of pine sol.   
Shrugging Deacon mumbled,” I guess I forgot to mention that we are out of, well, everything.”

Closing his eyes, Viago tried to stay calm as he slowly stated,” Deacon, you sleep in the closet. How could you forget?”

Shrugging again, Deacon couldn’t find a good excuse, so he just stayed silent.

Viago, on the other hand, sighed as he grabbed the mop. Shaking his head, he declared,” You’re going to the store.” 

“What?!” Deacon barked,” I never go to the store; you always do!”

Dropping the bucket, Viago hissed,” Exactly! I always do, but since YOU forgot, YOU will go.”

Just before Deacon could argue Vladisalv bellowed from the kitchen,” Do as Viago says.” Which made Deacon growl in irritation, but uncharacteristically he bit his tongue and left the house, slamming the door behind himself before turning into a bat and flying towards the night sky.

Something about flying amongst the stars always calms him down. Looking towards the sky, Deacon watched the clouds float by the nearly full moon. If it wasn’t for so much light pollution, the night sky wouldn’t look so dull. Speaking of which, the obnoxious blue and yellow neon sign of the grocery store blinded his tiny eyes. With a swift downswing, Deacon poofed back into his human form with a grimace. 

Even though it was very late, the store is full of people busting there way through the aisles as if it was the last day on earth. While he did his best to avoid being run into Deacon ended up being run over by a rouge cart being pushed by three children, all under ten. They were fortunate he doesn’t drink the blood of children. Some vampires did, which made him very uncomfortable. 

Instead, he picked himself up and quickly gathered all the things they needed before busting out the front door. He made sure to hypnotize the cashier into believing him when he said he paid. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the police, who ended up showing up to their house the last time he went to the store. 

With his arms, full turning into a bat was out of the question, so; instead, he reluctantly walked. He hadn’t left the store for more than two minutes when a roll of thunder roared from the sky. Just as he looked up, a torrential downpour fell from the sky, instantly soaking him to the bone. Hissing under his breath, he continued to tread on. Lightning lit the air just as he reached the front door, as he opened it a loud crack followed just as the lights went out inside the house. 

Across the house, a very frustrated Viago yelled,” Oh come on.”

That was it, the final straw. With the enhanced sight that came with being a vampire, Deacon easily navigated through the dark. Dropping the bags onto the kitchen table, he announced,” This day has been absolute shit.”

Vladislav walked in with a pouting Viago wrapped in his arms. “Your right, plus you look like hell,” he admitted. 

Deacon looked over at them, wet hair clinging to his forehead, huffing he started to walk towards the back door,” I know you want me to help clean, but I can’t so I’m leaving.” Stopping, he waited to hear Viago complain or nag his ear off, but when only silence came, he looked over his shoulder. 

Viago, even though he was giving Deacon the aneurism face, hesitantly said,” Just go, everything’s ruined anyway,” sighing he continued,” No amount of bleach can bring back my favorite book.”

Taking that as his cue Deacon walked out into the back yard, the rain still came down hard, but it sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him. Turning into a bat, he flew a fast as he could towards a set of apartments. The trip took a little while, but he made it with a satisfying sigh, the landing was a little rougher than Deacon planned, but he stumbled his way to the door. Knocking loudly, he waited with more patience than he had, but it made it all worth it when he saw Stu open the door.

Smiling Stu invited him in and without being asked gave Deacon a nice warm pair of pajamas to change into. After he finished drying his hair, Deacon walked into the living room of Stu and Nick’s shared apartment. Even though he hesitated to ask, he still wanted to know. “Is Nick here?”

Looking up from the tv, Stu shook his head,” No, he went out to a club. He’ll probably get home just before the sun rises. He does that a lot.”

Nodding Deacon wondered over, crossing his arms, he demanded,” Stu, you’re going to cuddle with me, and I’m only taking yes as an answer.”

Confused Stu tried to ask,” Why does that sound like a threat-”

Not having any of it, Deacon felt tears prick the corner of his eyes as he snapped,” That’s because it is!” Before he could stop it, Deacon felt his bottom lip quiver as a bloody tear fell down his cheek.

Taken back, Stu opened his arms,” Okay, okay, that’s fine,” as Deacon curled into his lap Stu wrapped his arms around him. “What a mighty threat it was too.” Kissing Deacons’ forehead, he let the other bury his face into his neck. Stu smiled when he heard a muffled,’Thank you.’ 

This day started horrible but ended in a warm, comfortable place.


End file.
